Déculture Pub
by Alida
Summary: On prend une pub, un personnage d'harry potter, on mélange et on ontient...un truc vraiment bizarre sortit de mon esprit sadique...


Kikou,  
  
Cette fic est juste un petit délire de ma part (il est trois heures du matin et je viens de regarder Matrix alors évidemment.de toutes façons j'étais déjà cinglée à la base alors.).  
  
On prend une pub, un personnage d'Harry potter, on secoue et.on obtient un truc sans queue ni tête (Bref un truc de moi, quoi !). On va commencer avec mon perso préféré mais après cela changera.Si cela vous plait, c'est vous qui choisirez le personnage et le produit.  
  
Les persos de HP ne sont pas à moi. Seul le ridicule m'appartient (mais il va pas tarder à me tuer).  
  
XXX  
  
Rogue se promène dans la rue en sifflotant, il salue un chimpanzé qui passe par là et se dit qu'il fait bien beau aujourd'hui. Il tourne à un angle et tombe nez-à-nez avec un Sirius Black dont la robe est maculée de sang, de boue et d'on ne sait trop quoi (et on veut même pas le savoir.). Rogue s'exclame :  
  
« Oh là là, monsieur, votre robe est toute sale !  
  
-Qu'esss tu veux que ça me foute !!! J'viens d'me battre contre un mangemort !!  
  
-Gnnn.Aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance !!!  
  
-Vraiment ? J'm'en était pas rendu compte, mon filleul vient de mourir.  
  
-Alors c'est mon jour de chance.murmure Rogue pour lui-même, puis à Sirius. Vous venez de gagner un paquet de lessive Homo Tablet!!!  
  
-Quelle joie, repond amèrement l'animagus.  
  
-D'ailleurs venez, on va l'essayer.  
  
-NON MAIS CA VA PAS !!! A la limite tu m'donne le paquet et j'me casse mais.  
  
-Ecoute, je te signale que tu vas être payer pour cette connerie alors ferme ta gueule et suis moi, met en garde Severus en chuchotant pour que le public ne l'entende pas.  
  
-(Toujours chuchotant) T'es sérieux là ? J'vais être payer ???  
  
-Oui, pour vanter les mérites de cette merde qui nettoie que dalle et qui est fait pour les singes !!! Tu crois franchement que je serais là si j'avais pas besoin de blé ???  
  
-Oh bon alors.(jouant la comédie aussi bien qu'un aveugle voit). Mais quelle chance !!! Je meurs d'envie de l'essayer !!!  
  
Le duo entre dans une maison, dit bonjour à la ménagère (qui les a jamais vu de sa vie mais qu'est ravie de passer à la télé). Sirus donne sa robe à Rogue ( Pour celles que ça intéresse, Sirius à toujours son marcel et son slip kangourou) qui le jette dans le tambour de la machine, appuie sur la machine et sort la robe dix secondes plus tard alors qu'un petit « temps réel » s 'affiche à l'écran. La ménagère est ravie une fois de plus, dorénavant, elle n'aura plus à se battre avec la machine à laver puisque apparemment c'est si simple que ça.  
  
-Et voilà !!! s'écrit Rogue triomphant. CRAPOTO ET BASTA !!!!!  
  
-Euh.tu te fous d'ma gueule ?? Ma robe est aussi propre que tes cheveux  
  
(Là, la ménagère est pas contente)  
  
-Bin.Et en plus, dans chaque paquet d'Homo Tablet, vous trouverez une petite figurine POKEMON en bikini. Et ça c'est KADO !!!  
  
-Mais j'en ai rien à glandouiller moi !!!  
  
-(très bas) Pense à l'argent !!! Argent, argent, argent !!! Blé, flouze, pognon, maye, pépettes pèse, fric, grisbi !!!  
  
-Mais ta vu la gueule de mon truc là ??? Il est encore plus dégueu qu'avant. J'fais pas le con à la télé pour me foutre la honte devant les potes moi !!!  
  
-Euh.(devient très vert) et Homo pas cher en plus !!!  
  
-TU M'AS TRAITER DE KOI LA ????  
  
Sirius commence alors à savater la gueule de Rogue à grands coups de pompes. Severus commence à couiner et harry passe sa tête dans l'écran.  
  
-J'peux le shooter moi aussi ?  
  
-T'es pas censé être mort toi ? s'étonne Rogue.  
  
-Bin si mais c'est pas marrant. On a qu'à dire que je suis un de ces type qui se fait tuer à chaque épisode pour revenir dans le suivant.  
  
-Vient mon filleul !!! On va faire ça en famille !!!  
  
-Aïe ! non, pas taper, pas taper !  
  
Se joint à eux la ménagère qu'en à sa claque de laver les frusque de son saoûlard de mari et qui pensait que la lessive était la solution miracle pour que ce dernier bouge enfin son cul. Rogue roué de coups, jette une figurine pokemon à la tête de Harry qui recule parce qu'il vient de se recevoir pikachu dans l'?il. Il se paye une armoire et la boule de bowling qui était dessus lui tombe sur la tête.  
  
-Oh merde il a tué Harry !  
  
-Enfoiré !!!  
  
(Ici, la censure m'interdit de décrire la scène de combat.je vais donc vous raconter une belle histoire en attendant que ce soit finit.)  
  
Il était une fois une belle princesse aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, à la peau douce comme une pêche, aux yeux bleus comme l'azur, aux.  
  
-Ayé j'ai finit d'le tabasser, se réjouit Sirius !!!  
  
quiétaittrèsbellemaistoutlemondesenfoutalorsellesestbalancerduhautdunefalais eetbondébarras !!!  
  
Rogue crache une dent, essaie de sourir et dit :  
  
-Afec Homo Tablet crapoto et bafta ! Afetez le !!! Homo pas fer !!!...FE FE MON AFOCAT !!!  
  
XXX  
  
Je vous l'avais dit c'est débile.mais j'me suis bien marrer.pauvre Rogue !!!  
  
@+++ 


End file.
